paksepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Paksenarrion Dorthansdotter
Paksenarrion Dorthansdotter is the daughter of a sheep farmer who ran away from home and joined Duke Phelan's mercenary company, serving for three years in Aarenis. During these years, but especially in the next few years, she was tied up in a string of events culminating with her becoming her world's greatest paladin and finding the long-lost heir of Lyonya. She chooses to go by the short form Paks, which is similar to the nickname given by her father, Pakse. Physical appearance Though specifics are few, Paks is slender & fit. Her appearance is inferred to be fair and comely; it is mentioned in passing during her time as a recruit, especially during an ugly incident involving a fellow recruit named Korryn. Her height is remarked upon often, & she is said to be as tall as her father. Her hair is long and blonde and often kept in a tight braid. Personality Paks is not one to sit at home and keep house. She enjoys hunting and wrestling and loves being a soldier, especially the camaraderie. Romantic love and intimate relationships are of no interest to her; her guilt over Saben's unrequited attraction after his death at the hands of brigands & her flat refusal when asked by Halek whether she would marry someday confirm her asexuality . Paks has a powerful sense of right and wrong, honour and honesty are Paramont to her. Despite Siniava's many horrific acts, Paks chose justice rather than vengeance after the villain's capture. Her sense of disquiet when the Dukes forces were quelling the public and securing Alured's primacy after the campaign against Siniava drove her from the Dukes service. Early years Paks grew up on her father's farm in northwestern Tsaia, a half-day's sheep drive from the village of Three Firs''Divided Allegiance'', ch. 10. As Sheepfarmer's Daughter opens with Paks leaving home, we have little information about her family; her father is Dorthan Kanasson (son of Kanas Jorisson''Divided Allegiance'', ch. 20), her mother Rahel and her brother Sedlin, a year her senior.Sheepfarmer's Daughter, ch. 1 Paks also had at least two younger brothers, two younger sisters and and unnamed elder brothe.Divided Allegiance, ch. 2: "She could almost hear her mother's gasp of delight, the squeals of her younger brothers and sisters..."Oath of Gold, ch. 3: "She felt connected once more to the eager, adventurous girl tagging after older brothers and cousins...". Paks grew up with dreams of adventure and glory. Her cousin Jornoth made a great impression on her during his visits on leave from the mercenary company in which he served (the name is never specified) & afterward a guard company. His tales of battles thrilled her and fueled her dream to follow in his footsteps, and his advice led her to the recruiting in town & the good luck to sign on with Sergeant Stammel in Duke Kieri Phelan's service. Paksenarrion lived a rural, isolated life, growing up in a far corner of a distant land.. Before running away she had never been any further away from home than Three Firs, it's self a goodly journey by foot from her instead . The idea of joining a mercenary company came from her cousin Jornoth who several years earlier left and joined a mercenary company, eventually working himself up to a position in some unspecified guard company. Not content with her father's plans of wedding her off to pig farmer Fersin Amboisson, Paks waited until the end of the recruiting season the year she turned eighteen, and clad in her brother's clothes and equipped with nothing more than a dagger and 18 copper pieces left home, joining Duke Phelan's company, who at that moment were recruiting in Rocky Ford. References Category:People